I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an enhanced structure of nose pad for glasses and, more specifically, to glasses which provide an adjustable nose pad to fit the various sizes and shapes of wearers"" noses and thus enhance physical comfort as well as safety for wearers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to construct glasses specially designed for protection from dust and glare. Glasses of such construction are required for people having to work in an environment with threat of dust and glare. Nonetheless, glasses of this kind are typically made in one size and of stiff material, not flexible enough to fit the needs of wearers with different contours and sizes of nose. The discomfort from wearing glasses often has to do with the nose pad positioned under the arch of the frame. Glasses with a fixed nose pad cannot provide comfortable wearing experiences for all wearers. Wearers who find the one-size glasses uncomfortable tend to choose not to wear the glasses at all, putting themselves under threat of injury.
It is also known to construct glasses having a thicker and softer nose pad that is removable from the frame. Refer to FIG. 7, a fixing seat 50 is set on the arch 41 below the frame 40. On the fixing seat 50 there stand a few insertion posts 51 in horizontal position. A soft nose pad 60 forms the shape of n. At both ends of the bridge 61 are thick and solid pads 62. At the front side of the pad 62 are insertion holes 63 that fit with the insertion posts 51 for fixing the soft nose pad 60 to the frame 40. The heretofore known glasses of such construction reveal the following disadvantages:
1. The soft nose pad is attached to the frame in horizontal direction, which does not securely fix the nose pad to the glasses. In the event that the nose pad falls off, the insertion posts on the frame become dangerous to wearers and may cause serious injury to eyes or nose especially when wearers accidentally bump against the glasses.
2. Although the nose pad is made of soft material, it does not allow wearers to adjust the distance between these two sides of the pad and thus is unable to achieve desired comfort for wearers.
The present invention improves on the heretofore known glasses by providing a nose pad structure that is adjustable to fit different sizes and shapes of nose in wearers.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a nose pad for glasses which has a fixing seat set on the arch below the frame. Insertion posts are set with one end fastened onto the fixing seat and the other end connecting to the nose pad. The insertion posts are bent downwardly and vertically to connect to the nose pad. A soft nose pad in xcexa9 shape has a thick arched member at both ends, with each arched member having an upper projection and a lower projection at the outer, lateral sides. A vertical through hole is in the upper projection, and a positioning groove is on the lower projection, with its opening facing upward. The insertion posts connect the fixing seat to the nose pad by passing the vertical through hole in the upper projection and fastening into the positioning groove in the lower projection. The distance between the upper projection and the lower projection, as well as the angle formed between these two sides of the arched member, can be freely adjusted to achieve wearing comfort.